Back to the future IV Lost in time
by Travis Hallett
Summary: Marty must save Docs family from Griff. Sent to 1976, Marty encounters himself. And Doc in the process of building the time machine. Recently updated!


BACK TO THE FUTURE

By: Travis Hallett

**A word from the author: **

**I would like to apologize for any misspelled words. I would also like to say that I do not own any rights to the characters or story to "Back to the future." But I feel that such a great trilogy should live on forever, so I hope that you enjoy my tale. **

** Chapter One: The Late Night Call**

Marty was asleep in his room. Once again he had fallen asleep with the radio and light on. Dreaming of his past adventures with the wild haired scientist Doctor Brown, he awoke to a loud ringing sound. His foot suddenly jerked, he had thought that is was the alarm clock Doc had set up on the dash of the Delorean. Noticing that he was still in his pajamas he also realized that he was not in the Delorean he was not in 1955. He was in his bed ignoring his phone.

He had thought that being home was going to be good. No more madness, no more things that could erase you. Things that could mess up the future. But now he missed it. Worse of all he missed Doc. Doc had left him every thing in his house, but it just wasn't the same. The empty feeling was always there. Doc had been his friend. Hell he was his best friend and now he had no idea where Doc was. How he was doing. It really made him sad. What could he do about it? Nothing he knew that but still he had the feeling like he was going to see Doc again. Maybe it was just pure hope. Maybe it was gas. What ever it was he felt something.

As the phone was ringing off the hook Marty realized that he should answer it. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Marty said still asleep.

"Marty? Is that you?"

"Holy shit Doc is that you?"

"Yes. Listen you need to help me." Marty got excited. "I want you to meet Verne in the Twin Pines parking lot in 45 minutes."

"What? Who the hell is Verne?" Marty asked surprised.

"My son, he will meet you at Twin Pines Mall in 45 minutes don't be late." He was disappointed that he wasn't going to see Doc in person but hey he was looking for an adventure. Doc hung up. Marty jumped up and got dressed. He tied his red Nike shoes and was off.

**Chapter Two: Meeting Verne**

He didn't know how he was going to sneak out of the house this time. He walked out into the living area that still took his breath away. To see things all clean and modern. He grabbed his keys on the counter. Opening the garage as quietly as possible he opened the truck door. With out turning on the engine he rolled the car out into the driveway. Rolling into the street he started the engine. It was nice to have his own car. Driving down the main street he decided to go to docs house to get the video camera. You never know when that might come in handy. Marty thought

Pulling into Docs driveway he parked the car. Fumbling with his keys in the dark he found docs house key and inserted into the door. He was so used to pulling it out from the bottom of the floor mat that for the first 3 months he was back he would push the matt aside and look for the key. Stepping into the house he smelled rotten dog food that had built up on the floor where Docs dog Einstein would eat. He even spotted the yellow plutonium box that powered the Delorean through time. He found the camera and the battery and put it in the bag. He grabbed Michael Jackson's Thriller tape from off the in table. He wanted to listen to it in the car.

As he locked up the house he noticed that Burger King was still open and started to crave a burger and fries. It was odd that Burger King was still open but he wasn't going to argue. He was hungry and it was 3:00 in the morning. He had time. He needed to meet this Verne fellow in 20 minutes. He went and picked up a whopper and onion rings and a Pepsi. He knew that the caffeine would get him going.

He pulled into Twin Pines Mall Parking lot jamming to Billie Jean. The parking lot was empty except for a 9-year-old boy and what looked like a scooter. As he drew closer he realized that the boy had two scooters. Marty pulled up to the kid. He was just sitting on the ground.

"Hey kid isn't it passed your bed time."

"Are you Marty Mcfly?" Marty was amazed how did this kid know who he was. Surely this wasn't Verne.  
"Uh yeah but who are you?" there was a long silence.

"My name is Verne Brown. My father has instructed me to come and bring you back to the future."

"On what, those two hover scooters?" He asked sarcastically. He thought that maybe the kid would be impressed that he knew what they where. He didn't look impressed.

Marty kind of saw the resemblance between Docs 9-year-old son and Doc. But Marty felt a little jealous of the kid. This whole time he was Docs only friend. Now Doc had a family, it was almost like it wasn't real. His whole life Doc had been single; he felt that women would just interfere with his work. Marty was never sure what it was that Doc actually did for a living. Nothing he invented had ever worked very well, with the obvious exception of the time machine. But it was apparent that somehow in the future or past Doc had some how managed to support a family.

"What does Doc need me for now?" Marty asked the kid. Verne Looked up at Marty, he had heard the tale of how his father and Marty had gone back in time. He had even met Marty in the future. But now he had to do what his father had asked of him.  
"Now we need to go to my time." said Verne.

"And where is that?" Marty asked.

"The year 2034." Wow Marty was impressed. Doc had set up camp in 2034. He remembered the last time he talked to his scientist friend. He had said that he had already been to the future. Which implied that he was going to the past. But that was almost a year ago. Now he needed to help as much as he could. Doc needed him. He knew that. The problem now was that he saw no train to take to the future. All he saw was two hover scooters, but they had nuclear reactors on the back. He hadn't noticed them before. But how could that be? This kid…Verne didn't expect him to ride into the future on a yellow scooter did he?

"Time is not on our side, those are the only things we have." Verne said.

"I'm used to a Delorean." Marty replied.

"My father has built a whole new line of time machines." Cool thought Marty. Now this kid was talking.

"Is there more?" Marty asked.

"You'll see. Get on your scooter and follow me." Stated Verne. Marty did as he was told and got on the scooter. Verne simply punched in the date on the tiny keypad. Marty's was already pre-set to the right date.

"Now there is a little device to tell your speed right there." He pointed to Marty's Handle bar. "What you need to do is get that up to 88 miles an hour." Verne said

"88 miles an hour? How the hell am I gonna do that?" Marty said surprised.

"Just follow me." He took off and Marty followed. Only Marty was just guessing his way around. Verne obviously knew what he was doing.

In just no time Marty realized that he was almost going 75. Wow these things do go fast. Marty Thought. Just as Verne had said at 88 miles an hour he zipped off into the future. And just like the Delorean it left a single burning stripe in the road.

**Chapter 3: Meeting Doc**

Marty didn't know what had happened. He had always been in the Delorean when he went backwards or forwards in time. This wasn't too different he was instantly transported into the future. But he felt like he was tired. He had never felt like this before, maybe Doc had a few bugs to work out in this new way of time travel. Hill Valley had changed a lot since he last saw a few seconds ago.

They where no longer standing in the mall parking lot. They where now standing on what looked like a place to land a car. Normally this would have left Marty puzzled , but he had been in the future before and knew that cars could fly.

Verne signaled for Marty to come. He did and bent down so Verne could talk, it was very noisy around all these landing cars.

"Marty our house is just up this way. I need to go now. I have to go to school. Meet my father at our house, your scooter will drive you there." He nodded and rode away. This was it. Marty was going to see Doc again. It had almost been a year. He had so many questions, and he had so much to tell him. He wondered if Doc would look any older he had no idea how long it had been for Doc since he had last saw Marty. But he knew that it couldn't have been too long because Docs son Verne didn't appear to be a whole lot older than he was a year ago.

Marty got on the scooter and it took off. Once again it reached a high speed in a short distance. The scooter made turns and Marty wasn't even aware of. Before he even knew it he had arrived at the same place he had visited that night. Docs house. But now the mansion had been rebuilt and was looking mighty fine.

The scooter slowed and Marty got off. He tried to flip it up like he did with the hover board but he had no success. When he reached Docs door he rang the doorbell. Or so he thought. In fact he had pushed a button that summoned a robot doorman.

"Do come in." The robot said in an electric voice. "Doctor Brown is waiting." This whole thing was screwed up. Since when did Doc have a servent? This was not like him at all. It was like his best friend had totally changed on him.

Marty was led into a living area. The same living area he had stayed in a Docs house in the 50s. Or at least it seemed like it. Doc had the entire house rebuilt to look like his old one. Doc emerged from a doorway. Holding a blue print to something Marty remained unnoticed.

"Doc?" Doc looked up. He truly relieved

"Marty! You made it. Listen you have to help me. It's Clara. She's been kid napped along with my son Jules."

"What?! Doc what the hell are you talking about?" Doc looked at Marty it was great to see his old friend but now he needed his help to find his wife and son.

"Marty listen, Clara was kidnapped by Griff."

"Griff? Are you sure Doc. I mean isn't he still in jail?"

"Not Griff Sr. Griff Jr. His son. Not to mention Griff broke out of prison."

"Oh Doc this is heavy."

"It gets worse. Not only did he kidnap them but he stole my newest plans for the new time machine I was building."

Doc started walking to a new part of the house.

"Marty I need your help. Griff has taken Clara and Jules to 1976"

"Doc why can't you go?"

"Because you need my help. The other me. You need to find me in the past I can help you find Griff. I'm sure that he will stick out. Ask anyone, anyone who might know about Griff.

**Chapter 4: The new Delorean**

"Doc how in the hell am I going to get to the past. We don't have a time machine. I don't think those scooters work too well."

"Marty those are merely a child's toy, only capable of taking on a few years at a time. Yours had nuclear reactors on the back, quite a nice touch I think. But I want to show you something." Doc walked into the kitchen. He opened a door and walked down a steep set of stairs. Marty followed him into a room that was completely dark.

"Look at this." Doc flipped a switch and Marty saw a Delorean. Not just any Delorean, The Delorean that he and Doc used. Not only that but the room was huge. There was a long stretch of road extending a long ways down. At the end of the road there was a wall marked with a target.

"Doc. How… where did you get this I thought that the Delorean was smashed by the train."

"It was. This are all the pieces. I went and picked them up. Needless to say I did have to find a new Delorean. This was a Hell of a find too."

"So wait a minute Doc. These are the pieces from the old time machine? How did you do that?" Marty was still looking at the time machine. This was incredible. It looked no different that what he had been in just a year ago. Doc never did answer his first question. He didn't much care. He knew that he wouldn't understand what he was saying any way.

"Hey what about all that talk about the risk of unraveling the fabrics of space and time?" Doc smiled.

" Well…I figured What the Hell." Doc circled around the Delorean. "It works just the same way as the other one. You do remember how to use the old Time Machine right?"

"Doc. I never intended on going into the past in the first place. It was all an accident remember?"

"Yes of course. Okay first things first. You need to activate the time converter. That's a new one. Then turn on the time circuits and empty the plutonium chamber…"

"English Doc."

"Right." He opened the gull wing door. He pointed to the small screens where the radio was supposed to be. "This one tells you where you're going. This one tells you where you are. And this one tells you where you were." He knew all of that. It was the same lecture that he had video taped last October.

"Now look you need to get going. Time is not on our side. I don't know what Griff Jr. has intended for Clara or Jules."

"Right Doc. How the hell am I going to get out of here?"

"Drive strait towards that wall."

"Doc if I have to drive to the wall I will hit it."

"Once again Marty you need to think 4th dimensionally. That wall wont be there. I built this whole room so that no one would see the time machine. You should have enough road to get up to 88 miles an hour. In this period of time you cant drive cars on the road."

He under stood. "Now get going, and remember my family is relying on you." "Don't need to tell me twice." With those last words Marty closed the door and started the motor. He punched the gas and exceeded to 88 miles an hour. He then flew back in time. Leaving behind him a set of burning tracks.

Doc sat and watched those burning tracks and thought about how the life of his wife and child where in the hands of a 17 year old. But he knew that Marty would do any thing to help him. He paused and looked down the road. Then he turned into the door.

**Chapter 5: Finding Doc**

As Marty stepped on the gas peddle he realized that he had no idea where he was going. The past or the future. For some reason he just assumed that he was going into the past because to him he was already in the future. He had never considered that he might be going farther into the future.

When he looked at the keypad to see what time Doc had entered, he found that his assumption was right. He was going to 1976. Why was he going to 76? He was only 8 then.

Just as Marty completed this thought he arrived. He slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting a wall dead ahead of him. When the car came to a halt there was a beeping sound. As he tried to find the source of the beeping sound he noticed that along with the noise there was a blinking light. For some strange reason Marty had the sudden urge to touch that light. So he did. Docs face appeared on the screen.

"Marty!" Doc said. "You made it."

"Yeah Doc nice work, but I just missed the brick wall just ahead of me.

"Wall? Of course why didn't I think of that? You are in my basement."

"What are you talking about Doc? How am I in your basement?"

"You left here. See. This was my old basement but I stretched it out a little further so you could go back in time. But here in the future the brakes on a car can detect any thing ahead of them. Such as a wall. And you stopped."

"Right. So now what?"

"You need to go and find me I will probably be in the lab. Find me and explain to me the problem. Then find Griff and Clara and get Back to the future."

"Okay Doc you can count on me." The screen shut off. Marty opened the Gull wing door. How was he going to do this? Was he just going to walk on up to Doc and say "Hey I'm back." Doc would die of a heart attack. But he had no choice. Marty knew that Doc had helped him so many times in the past or future that he almost died twice to help Marty's future family. Now he felt that he could pay back Doc for all of the help that he had given him. Now Marty was going to help Docs family. Even if he had to die trying.

Stepping out of the Delorean Marty recognized the musty old smell of Docs basement. He had been down there a few times to help Doc move boxes in the 50s. Marty had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before he could see the stairs.

Once he could see everything he spotted a box marked "**Marty's Stuff"** Wondering what it was that he had left there he opened the box. Seeing the stuff he had left he wondered why Doc had kept it. In the box was the clothes he had worn to blend in with other kids in the 50s. Also in the box was his tape player that was something he wanted back. It didn't much matter now. He could get could get it later. He started to walk up the stairs and tried to opened the door. Jiggling the door handle he tried to open the door but it was locked. This is just great. Thought Marty. He looked around the room to see if there was any other way out. Seeing what he was looking for he headed to the little window in the basement. As much as he hated to admit it he could fit into that window. He stacked some boxes and squeezed through the window.

**Chapter 6: Déjà vu **

The sun light hurt his eyes. He got to his feet. Knowing the area a little better he stepped onto the grass. He looked around. Not a whole lot of things different.

He walked down the sidewalk, making a left turn he saw the town square. He knew what he needed. Some wheels. Thinking to himself what was going to do. He could borrow his kids skate board from himself then find Doc.

But that was a hell of a walk to his house and he didn't want to walk in this hot sun. He took a chance and stuck out his thumb. After a while a car stopped. Marty knew the car, it was the same car he drove in 1985 before he went to the past. The one Biff wrecked.

"Where you headed stranger?" said the driver.

"Uh… Lennon Estates." The driver looked in the distance.

"That's where I live." Said the driver. Marty ignored the what the driver said. He stepped into the car and almost screamed.

"Uh…your…I mean your Uh… George Mcfly."

"Yeah how did you know that?" Marty could hardly speak.

"I… think I met you once." Marty said.

"Yeah you looked a little familiar."

"You can say that again." Marty said under his breath.

"What's that?" his dad asked.

"Nothing." Marty said trying to hide his face. His dad drove the car, Marty had done this so many times with his dad. For a moment he even felt like a kid again. Every thing that had happened slipped away. He just remembered all things he used to do when he was just a kid.

The car stopped. Marty saw the same house he had lived in for so long. But there was a fire truck out side and a faint smoke was rolling out the door. The firemen where packing up there stuff to go. And Marty's mother was standing outside apologizing to the firemen. Two more firemen carried the smoking source out the door.

Marty stepped out of the car. This was the biggest moment of déjà vu that he had ever had. He knew this moment well. The rug which was burnt black sat in the grass. A little boy came out the door crying. Oh god, he knew how that boy felt, Oh did he know. He almost couldn't watch. He turned away. His father was coming back to him.

"I'm sorry sir, my son Marty set our rug on fire and I forgot that you where still here." Choosing his words carefully Marty said

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes but I think young Marty is in for some grounding." Boy this didn't sound like the Dad he knew back in 76.

"Well thanks for the ride I can walk from here." Marty said.

"Any time." replied George.

Marty could hardly believe that he had just saw what he did. He almost lost sight of why he was here in the first place. To get his skate board but now that seemed so irrelevant. Walking back the way he came he plunged his hand down into his he realized that he had his keys. He wondered whether Doc had changed his lock in 10 years. Didn't seem likely.

As he walked he thought about the things he had just seen. It was almost unreal. He realized that he needed to stay on track and help out his best friend. As he completed that last thought it began to rain.

"Great." Marty said under his breath.

When he reached the steps of Docs house Marty decided that he should check the Lab first. He walked down to the garage/lab and opened the door.

"Doc?…Doc?" There was no answer. Marty looked around the Lab. Charts and blue prints where everywhere. The lay outs for the time machine where even there, unfortunately the Delorean had not been invented yet but apparently Doc had a few other ideas for cars. One was even a refrigerator.

"Where's that damn key?" Docs voice came from outside the door. For some reason Marty had the urge to hide. He jumped behind the couch. Doc walked into the Lab, his own wet shoes making large wet footprints on the wood floor. Doc looked down to see a smaller set of footprints.

"Great Scott." Doc said under his breath. He slowly reached for the pistol on the table. The gun was loaded only for safety but now Doc was glad that it was there. Marty who was behind the couch had no idea that Doc had a gun.

"Doc!" Marty emerged from behind the couch.

There was no response from Doc but a single gunshot. The lamp next to Marty suddenly exploded as soon as he jumped out from behind the couch.

"Marty! What the hell are you doing here!? It cant be you. Can It? Is something wrong?"

"You have no idea." Marty slowly moved towards Doc. He was afraid that his scientist friend was going to pull that trigger again.

"Doc, put the gun down." Doc just looked at Marty. And then realized that his gun was still pointed at his only true friend.

"Listen, you need to help me again. More than anything you need to help your future self." Marty was still soaked. He wished he had brought some clothes to change into.

"Marty you need to explain. Why are you here. It doesn't make any sense."

"Listen Doc I don't know if I can explain, hell I don't even know why I'm here but all I know is that I cant tell you yet."

"Marty I don't understand. What cant you tell me."

"That's just it Doc I don't know if you want me to tell you."

"Well of course I do."

"Not you Doc the other doc the 1985 Doc."

"Oh, I see. Well, could you at least tell me what your doing here?"

"Hold on Doc, I'm going to talk to ah….you."

Marty walked into the kitchen, turned and walked down to the basement. Letting his eye's adjust he found the Delorean. Lifting the handle to the gull wing door, he thought about how he was going to talk to Doc. Doc may have known how to contact him but he had no idea how to contact Doc.  
He sat down into the leather seat, looking at the screen there was nothing, nothing on the screen. Maybe I need to turn it on. Thought Marty. He put his hand down into his pocket and retrieved his keys. Inserting the key and turning it brought the car to life. The purr of the engine gave him some comfort, he didn't know why but he guessed that he still was afraid that the Delorean wouldn't start.

The screen in which Marty hoped he could talk to Doc on was blinking again. Once again he touched the red light. Docs face appeared again on the screen.

"Marty, how have you been I've been trying to reach you all day. What happened did you find me?"

"Yeah Doc, uh… look I don't know if I should tell you this but…"Doc cut him off in mid sentence.

"What is it Marty?" This whole conversation was already confusing Marty.

"No Doc not you, but the other you." Doc looked a little relieved,

"Well what is it?" Marty tried to find the words.

"Do I tell uh…you the problem, you know about Clara and all." Doc thought about it for and minute before answering.

"Yes Marty but don't say who she is, just say that she is a dear friend of mine in the future. And that is her son too. Which isn't totally lying."

"Doc this is heavy your asking me to lie to you."

"In a way yes"

"Okay Doc here it goes, I'll call or video you or however you work this thing."

"Okay, but Marty be careful that you don't run into you or your family. That could have serious effects on future events, as I have told you before."

"Yeah Doc okay, look you're waiting for me up stairs." He decided not to tell Doc about the run in with him and his dad, he would tell them when every thing was okay and they could just sit back and laugh about it.

Marty started up the stairs when he saw the box with his name on it. He opened it once again and found his Maroon T-shirt and his jeans, he must have left them here in the 50's the second time around when he went further into the past. He put them on inside the basement.  
He walked up the stairs to tell doc why he was there. In the kitchen Doc was waiting eagerly.

"Marty what did you find out?"

"Well Doc a friend of yours is here in time, we need to find her and her son." A sudden look of surprise was on Docs face.

"Marty what kind of friend is this? I mean you said she. That's just preposterous. I cant have relations of deep feelings of friendship with a member of the opposite sex. Why that could lead to… who knows what."

"Doc, will you listen to your self? How are you ever going to…well, you know." Doc just looked at him with his big brown eyes. There was a long silence that Marty didn't like. He had hoped that his friend had at least gotten lucky at least once or twice, I mean he didn't even know how old Doc was but he had hoped Doc was holding back some things of his past, things Marty didn't even want to know about.

"Doc, look we need to find this uh… special friend now. Have you heard word of a new guy in town? Looks just like Biff?"

"Biff Tannen?" Marty nodded. "Yes, last week I saw Biff and some of his work buddies talking about how they where going to get rough on some new guy in town, said his name was Griff." Marty jumped up off the couch.

"Alright Doc, cool now look we need to find him and investigate his house, or where ever he lives, and find Clara." Marty didn't realize he had said her name.

"Clara, I had a great aunt named Clara." Marty looked at Doc. Was it possible that Doc married his great aunt. No way, Clara looked nothing like Doc. And besides hadn't Doc said that his family didn't move here until the 1900's. That alone should have been enough evidence for Marty.

But he had some experience in the grounds of Coincidence and now he was taking no chances. He had hoped for Doc's sake that Clara wasn't his own aunt, but he knew that sometimes time had a funny way of making things work. Now Marty had bigger fish to fry Doc had heard of Griff, and now he needed to find Clara.

"Okay look Doc, I… or I mean you need to find Clara. But you can't see her."

"Marty I think this matter can wait until the morning, its getting much to late and I don't particularly think now is the time to looking for some friends."

"Yeah Doc, maybe this can wait until morning. But as soon as we get up we need to find her."

** Chapter 7:A young visitor **

Marty awoke to the smell of burnt toast. The horrible stench almost made him sneeze. There was smoke pouring out of Docs toaster. Oh, he thought. This was the beginning of Docs many breakfast making machines.  
The covers that he had found the night before where laying on the floor. Docs new T.V. was sitting on the counter. Marty looked around to see where Doc was, only to find the large house empty.

"Doc?" Marty said in a sleepy but audible voice. "Doc? Come on we need to find Clara." Still there was no answer from Doc. Marty stood, he had to stable himself a little. He had gone out pretty cold. He hadn't slept since Doc woke him up at his house. Marty looked to see if Doc was in the bathroom or something. But he wasn't.

Marty opened the front door. The sun light hurt his eyes. He looked around for Doc. Marty cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Doc?!" He heard a loud ping. Suddenly Doc appeared from around the corner, in his hand he carried a wrench. There was oil all over his clothes.

"Doc, where the hell have you been I've been looking all over for you." Doc wiped his dirty hands on the blue shop towel in his pocket.  
"I was trying to change the oil in my car. But apparently I don't have all the right tools to do it." Marty looked back at the car.

"You have enough tools to invent a time machine, but you can't change your oil?"

Doc apparently didn't hear him, he walked away and put the wrench in the tool box.

"So, Future boy, what is it we need to do now eh?" Marty had to choose his words carefully in fear he might let something he wasn't supposed to tell Doc out.

"Well, now we need to find Griff. He should be somewhere here in Hill Valley." said Marty. Doc walked inside his lab and started to wash his hands.

"Do you know what this Griff character looks like." Doc looked out the window.

"Well he should look like Biff only, a little dumber and bigger."

Doc seemed to have lost his train of thought. There was a boy, about the age of 10. Standing in Docs driveway holding a yellow sheet of paper. He was out of breath and looked very tired. He bent down and put his hands on his knees to rest a little. Then he ran up to the door house and knocked.

Because Marty and Doc where in the lab, there was no one there to answer the door. The boy started crying. Marty slowly opened the door. What could this kid want? Who was he and why was he here at Docs house.

The boy had apparently seen Marty and began to run down to him. In mid run the boy fell down. Marty ran to meet him. The boy was again out of breath, he looked at Marty and managed to mutter a single word in between breaths.

"H…he…help…me." Marty kneeled down and looked back to see Doc running up the hill.

"Doc! We need to help this kid, I think he's going to have a heart attack." The kid who had a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Dad! You have got to help me, this big man took me and…" again he had ran out of breath. Doc looked at Marty in surprise.

"I didn't know you had kids." Doc said still a little surprised that a kid as young as Marty could have a boy this old. Either Marty was older than doc thought or he had gotten that girl he had spoken of in 1955 pregnant at a young age.

"Doc…this isn't my kid…he's yours." Doc looked at Marty in real surprise this time. Then he looked at the kid. And something inside Doc made him immediately believe that this was his son. Some warm feeling of connection filled his heart.

"Great Scott." Doc said, and then he fainted.

**Chapter 8: Jules Turns A New Page**

Marty didn't know what to do. Doc was out, the kid was falling asleep

on the couch, and worse than all Marty didn't know what to do, His best

bet, he thought, was to go and try to talk to Doc on the video phone.

Marty walked downstairs and into the basement. The stairs squeaked

under his feet. The Delorean was in the exact same position as it was

previously, And there was no reason it shouldn't be, but Marty still felt a

little uneasy about leaving the Delorean alone after old biff had

stolen it in 2015.

Marty unlocked the door and lifted it open, his whole mind was racing

with questions. Would Doc answer? How would he respond to the

situation? Marty didn't know, but he did know he needed help. Soon.

As soon as the car started the screen to his right gave a intro,

displaying the SONY logo and giving a tip of the day. Marty looked for the

little red light. It wasn't on this time. This really worried Marty. What

if he couldn't get a hold of Doc. What would he do? He didn't know. But

it was time to focus on the job at hand. If there was one thing Marty

had learned in the art of Time Traveling it was to not panic. He tried

to concentrate as he pushed buttons but nothing was working. Just as he

was about to give up and turn the engine off, the little red light

begin to blink. Marty pushed the button like it was only going to be on for

a millisecond. Docs face appeared.

"Marty! Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to get a hold

of you all night." Marty wasn't sure how big of a time difference there

was between the past and the future. He was guessing about 40 something

years, but it was just morning where Marty was at.

"Look Doc, things are not looking to well, Your son showed up and all

hell broke loose. Your up on the couch fainted and your son is asleep." Violating his own advice Marty begin to panic.

"Marty don't loose your head. You've got to stay cool. Look I'm working on a way to get you back here."

"Back here?" Said Marty,

"Yes, you're stuck." There was a ring at the door. "Damn! Marty I have to go. Talk to civilians, anyone who might have seen Griff." Docs face left the screen and soon after the screen blanked out. Marty thought about Docs last words. Doc was making no sense…stuck in time?? That was the feeling, but how could he be stuck in time? He had the car…and gas…and Mr. Fusion…there were no problems, this worried Marty very deeply.

"Civilians." Marty said to the empty basement. He walked back up to the kitchen, he checked the time on the blue wall clock and checked his watch, There was a big time change between here and 1985.

Marty progressed into the living room. Jules sat in the living room looking at his father. Marty didn't know what to say. He was never really good at this.

"Uh, Jules? You okay?" Jules turned around fast.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Jules asked in a scared voice.

"Yeah, I think so…this isn't the first time this has happened." Marty said, getting a movie like flashback to the last two times Doc fainted. Marty directed Jules into the kitchen. He sat him up on the counter tops and begin to question him.

"Okay Jules. This is very important. Listen to me okay? Where did you last see Griff?" Jules didn't even think. He responded immediately.

"Griff just dropped me off at a café. He told me to find a way home and then he just laughed." Marty was horrified. Not that he didn't believe that Griff would do that, but, the fact that he now had no idea where Griff was at.

Marty jumped up and sat on the counter with Jules. For a moment he almost forgot that Jules was there. He was completely focused on the task at hand. Trying to find a way to talk to Doc, and keep him away from Jules. In mid-thought he begin to think of his mother. How much her life had changed. From being a cashier at a Dry Cleaner to being a award winning elementary school teacher.

"That's It!" Marty screamed. He jumped off the counter and grabbed Jules by the shoulders. "Are you ready kid?" Jules's eyes widened, he looked very surprised.

"For what?" He questioned.

"For school!" Marty said enthusiastically. "That's how I can keep you away from Doc. I'll enroll you in school. You'll have my mom as a teacher, you'll love her."

"Why do I have to stay away from Dad? I thought Dad was supposed to help me." Marty realized why Jules had looked so hopeless earlier when he came up from the basement. He thought that Doc was his only way out. He didn't know that the only reason that Marty was there was to get him out of there.

Marty looked at the boy, and he felt the love that Doc must feel when he looks at Jules, the same love Marty's mother and father looked at him with his whole life, and it was then that he realized that he was going to be a father someday. Someday he would have his own children, he wasn't just guessing, he actually knew he'd have kids. He knew their names, what they would look like and when they where going to be born. He knew it all, and it made him feel full, ready to start his life.

"Look Jules your father doesn't know you, he doesn't know you mother or anyone, and he wont for a very long time. Doc thinks that his life will always be this way, he has no idea what's coming his way." Again he felt that fullness that he had felt just a few moments ago. "So that's why cant see your Dad, we have to keep you hidden." Jules nodded. "You understand?"

"Yes," he replied "I'll do my best." Marty knew that Jules understood. Any kid of Docs would understand anything. So Marty wasn't worried, he and Jules let Doc sleep and went to enroll him in school. Marty took Docs car; he knew he wouldn't mind the inconvenience. He took Jules to get him enrolled in school. Seeing as how the year was young, school would still be open for enrollment.

Marty pulled into the elementary school he had been to so many times. It was weird how even though he had these memories of his mother always being a teacher, he still knew that she had been a cashier. It was like he didn't remember actually waiting at the school for her, but there where memories there; it was similar to déjà vu, only in a much stronger since.

When they arrived in the office Marty begin to fill out a application for Jules, when he was asked to write his name he wrote Calvin Klien. It may have been a while, but some people might remember Calvin. When he had to fill out Jules's name he thought for a minute and wrote Chris Klien. He figured it would be better to give a fake name, incase Griff came looking for trouble. In mid writing Marty called Jules over.

"Hey, Jules. Come over here." Jules walked slowly taking in and reading all the posters in the office. "Your name is Chris Klien. I'm posing as your father, and if anyone asks you moved here from Texas. Got it?"

"Yeah." Jules said with a concentrated look. Marty looked back at the enrollment form.

"How old are you Jules? 9, 10? What grade are you in?" Marty asked. Jules looked up at Marty.

"I'm in grade C. If things go okay I'll get promoted to grade D. But Dad said not to count on it." Marty stared at Jules. Grade C.? What Grade is that? He tried to think back to what grade he was when he was Jules's size.

"Okay, how old are you?" Jules seemed distracted looking at posters, all they do is distract kids. Marty thought.

"I'll be 10 in October." Jules said in a dazed sort of voice. Marty just wrote Grade 5 on the paper, he turned it into the receptionist. She smiled big and told Jules to follow her.

"Er…I'll be here at 3:00 to pick you up. Okay? Can you do this? Is this going to be okay?" Jules looked at Marty for a minute and smiled.

"I'll be fine," he said. "Just go and find my mom." With that Jules turned to the Receptionist and turned the corner. Marty felt a great deal of responsibility now, he felt that he was getting a rare glimpse into fatherhood, never in his life had he taken care of anything but a pet gold fish, which he really didn't want to open that wound again.

Marty walked out into the sunlight of Hill Valley, found Docs car and got in.

"Shit." He mumbled, "I need gas."

Chapter 9: Siding with Biff.

Marty rolled into the gas station with the engine puffing black smoke into the clean atmosphere. He realized that Doc still hadn't changed his oil; he went in to Al's auto store and signed up for an oil change and a fill up. The waiting area was empty except for an old black and white T.V. displaying old cartoons with no sound. Marty sat and let the fan cool him.

There was a sound in the background; suddenly a young man emerged from the back area of the store. He had a MAD magazine in one hand, and a coke in the other. Marty could tell instantly from his voice that it was Biff. Behind Biff an older man, who Marty guessed was Al, came walking out with him.

"Biff, Can't you see we have a customer?" Al asked,

"Yeah, I can see him." Biff snapped back.

"Well than I suggests that if you want to keep your Job you get up and see what he wants." Biff sat his magazine on the counter,

"Aw, boss I'm on my break." Biff said,

"Not anymore," Al said from the back room.

Biff got up and looked at the sheet,

"Oil change huh?" Biff said. "On what? That piece of shit?" Biff laughed out loud and pointed to Docs old convertible.

"Well where thinking about buying a Delorean," Marty smirked.

"Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" Biff said. "You live around here?" Marty thought of what Doc might say if he was asked the same question in the same situation.

"Yeah, I have a house on the other side of town." It didn't come out like Marty had planned. Biff looked at Marty's face. He tried to direct his eyes elsewhere but Buff just kept starring. After what seemed like an eternity Biff looked down, his face twisted up in a weird position.

"I know you." He said.

"Ah, you do?" Marty said getting a little nervous. Wondering if Biff really did remember him.

"Your that son of a bitch who caused all that damage to my car!" Marty was sweating now, 'Yep,' he thought. 'Biff remembers me.'

"I think maybe you've got me mixed up with someone else." Marty said in a shaky voice.

"No, I know who you are. And I'm gonna kick your ass!" Marty looked out the door to see if he could escape at all. Not that he was chicken, hell no! Biff was much bigger now, and he was still small ole' Marty. Marty was tough, no doubt. But he wasn't stupid.

"No." Marty said

"No?" Biff asked.

"No!" Marty said thinking quickly. "I refuse to fight with you."

"Why? You _Chicken_?" Marty turned around.

"Nobody… calls me chicken!" Marty said in an almost whisper like voice. It was his usual response to that question, but he remembered what Doc said about his future, that it wasn't written, he knew that. Time had told him that. He decided that he had more to live for than some over grown High school bully.

"Yeah, go ahead Biff kick my ass." Biff looked surprised to hear Marty's statement, given his last remark about who did and didn't call him a chicken.

"Yeah come on Biff murder me. Do that. And I wont help you." Marty was taking a gamble here and he knew it. Doc had mentioned to him that He had over heard Biff saying that he was going to get rough on some new guy in town. He though that maybe, if he played his cards just right he might be able to get Biff to help him.

"Help me with what?" Biff said snarling. "What could you possibly help me with?" Marty let a long silence go by to hype up the drama.

"Griff. I'll help you find Griff." Biff looked at Marty and let his own silence go by.

"You tell me what you know, butt-head. You tell me." Marty leaned into Biff,

"Come on Biff." Marty said smiling. "Lets go for a ride."

**Another word from the author:**

**Wow! It took me forever to post this. I hope I havent lost too many readers, but more is on the way. I've had to pull the story off of Fanfiction like 10 times, to get the stupid margins right. But all is looking good! So if you really liked my story please review me. Also I have built a Back to the Futre site dedicated to the movie and my book. You can visit it at Thanks for reading, and stay tuned I'll post the following chapters soon.**

** T.H.  
**  



End file.
